גן הוורדים של רומא - בית העלמין היהודי, 1934-1645
thumb|right|332px|פינת גן עדן; הגן היפה והססגוני ביותר ברומא, עם מאות זנים של ורדים מכל רחבי העולם, המתפוצצים בחודשים מאי ויוני בצבעים ובריחות העזים. הכניסה לגן, הכוללת שלטי זכרון לבית הקברות, נמצאת ב:Via di Valle Murcia 6-7 - שים לב לצורת השבילים (מנורה) - זיכרון לבית קברות היהודי שהיה באתר לבחירת מועד הביקור יש לוודא את מצב הפריחה של הורדים. פריחה יש כל השנה, אבל יש תקופות עם פריחה רבה יותר יותר - הסרטונים צולמו במאי-יוני - מצב הפריחה סביר. ההגעה לגן אפשרית מתחנת המטרו "צ'ירקו-מסימו" מקור האתר הויקיפדיה האיטלקית IN ITALIANO VEDI QUI - כולל התמונות חוץ מאשר בפרק על בית הקברות היהודי לשעבר גן הורדים של רומא, נמצא ליד Circo Massimo. שטחו כעשרה דונמים והוא כולל קרוב ל-1,100 מיני ורדים, רובם התקבלו כשי מרחבי תבל. בחלק של הגן יש שטחי ניסוי לבחינת ורדים לגידול ביתי ומסחרי. בשטח הגן נקברו יהודי רומא במשך 300 שנה, עד שנת 1934. במשך רוב התקופה נאסר על היהודים להציב מצבות (אלו שהוקמו, כאשר הותר הדבר, הועברו לחלקה היהודית בבית הקברות Cimitero ebraico del Verano. למרות פינוי הקברים יש להניח כי עד היום מצויים במקום שרידי נפטרים והכהנים נמנעים מביקור בו (איזכור בשלט הכניסה). בכניסה לגן יש לוח זכרון המוקדש לבית הקברות. (עוד פרטים בפרק להלן) תולדות הגן RomaRosetoComunale01.JPG| ברקע :גבעת הפלטין Roseto comunale di Roma.JPG| ברקע עצי הפיג'ואה *עוד תמונות מהגן הנקרא Roseto di ROMA כוךך תמונות שלי הכוללות תוספת "Roseto-di-roma-capitale---sito-di--il-cimitero-ebraico--dal-1645-fino-al-1934 " הגן נוסד לראשונה בשנת בשנת 1931 (וחודש בשנת 1951) על גבעת Oppio ברומא, ליד הקולוסיאום, לפי החלטת מושל העיר רומא הנסיך Francesco Boncompagni Ludovisi וביוזמת הרוזנת Mary Gayley Senni. ראשיתו של הגן היתה כ-300 צמחים, שהיו כבר באוסף של המושל. במאי 1933 הוכרז על פרס רומא ליצירת זנים חדשים של ורדים או כלאיים בין זנים קיימים. הרוזנת Gayley Senni יצגה את האגודה האמריקאית לורדים עד שנת 1954. במרוצת שנות מלחמת העולם השנייה נהרס הגן. בית קברות יהודי בין השנים 1645 עד 1934 היה כאן, בגבעת Aventino בית הקברות היהודי, והמקום כונה לכן "Ortaccio (שדה רע) היהודית". שטח בית הקברות היהודי ב- Aventino נרכש ושימש לקבורה לאחר שבית הקברות העתיק, שניתן ליהודים באזור מאגרי התחמושת של האפיפיור בקרבת שער Portaportese מחוץ לחומות רומא, ננטש כיון שהיה בקו בנית החומה של טרסטוורה ע"י האפיפיור אורבן ה VIII. בית הקברות היהודי ב- Aventino פונה בשנת 1934. היהודים קבלו שטח לבית קברות יהודי בתחום של בית הקברות Verano , לשם העברו גם עצמות הנפטרים מבית הקברות בארטינו, ושטח בית הקברות בארטינו הופקע לצורך "orti di guerra" - "גני מלחמה" ומאז נותר לא מעובד. בשנת 1950 מועצת העיר, בהסכמת הקהילה היהודית החליטו להקים גן וורדים באזור הנוכחי. לא מתעלמים מהיעוד הקודם של השטח והשבילים החוצים את ערוגות הפרחים בתחום אוספי הצמחים יוצרים ציור של מנורה עם שבעה קנים, ובשתי הכניסות הונחו מצבות עם לוחות הברית של משה להזכרת היעוד הקודם, בתכנון האדריכל אנג'לו די קסטרו. על סדרי הקבורה אטיליו מילאנו בספרו על "גיטו רומא", השלים את הפרטים הבאים (ואולי הוא המקור) * בית העלמין העתיק של רומא היה ב:Porta Porteza, בשטח שנמכר לאחר מכן לחברת הרכבות האיטלקית. המרחק ממשכנות היהודים בטרנסטוורה והקמת חומת הביצורים הביאה לנטישתו. * באוונטינו (Aventino) היה אתר הקבורה החדש. שטר הקניין היה מיום 14 ספטמבר 1645. הקבורה נערכה באדמה שכבות, שכבות. ביום 28 ביולי 1728 נרכש מגרש נוסף, צמוד לקיים. * לדברי מילאנו, הקבורה באתר נמשכה 250 שנה: 1645-1894. מאז עברה הקבורה ל:Campo Verano. * העברת הנפטרים בוצעה בשנת 1934 ואז הסתבר כי בחלק העתיק של בית הקברות, החלק התחתון, לא היו מצבות. הסתבר כי צו האפיפיור מיום 8 באוקטובר 1625 ציווה כי היהודים יעלמו ללא עקבות: לא אבן ולא מצבה יוצבו על קברם. הוא גם הכתיב את סדרי ההלוויות ואסר לקיים כל טקס העת ההלוויה. * לרבנים הותר להציבמצבות. * האיסור בוטל בשנת 1845. תיאור הגן שטח הגן הוא 10,000 מ"ר. הוא מחולק לשניים על ידי כביש סלול. בגן כ-1100 מינים שונים של ורדים. באחד האזורים ניתן לעקוב אחר התפתחות הורד מן העת העתיקה ועד ימינו, כאשר יש חלוקה ביון "rose botaniche", "rose antiche" ו - "rose moderne". חשיבות מיוחדת יש לשני האוספים הראשונים: "הורדים הבוטניים" ו - "הורדים העתיקים", אשר חשיבותם החלה לרדת לאחר תחילת ההכלאות עם ורדים סיניים שהחלו להגיע לאירופה בראשית המאה ה-19. בחלק השני, הקטן יותר, נמצאים הזנים החדשים שנוצרו של ורדים, שנשלחו לכאן מכל רחבי העולם, לאחר שהות של שנתיים, כדי להשתתף בתחרות בינלאומית "Premio רומא" של זנים חדשים. הפארק פתוח לציבור במשך כל היום ממאי עד אוקטובר. תמונות ממבחר השושנים בגן Image:RosaBanksiaeBanksiae.JPG|R.Banksiae Banksiae, W.Kerr, 1807 (Cina centrale) Babcksianae Image:RosaButtercup.JPG|Rosa Buttercup, Davin Austin, 1999 (Inghilterra) EN-B2 / V-A INGL Image:RosaClairMatin.JPG|Rosa Clair Matin, Meilland, 1960 (Francia) U LCL Image:RosaGioiaClimbing.JPG|Rosa Gioia Climbing, Brady, 1950 (USA) CL HT (In Francia "M.me A.Meilland", in Germania "Gloria Dei" e negli Stati Uniti "Peace") Image:RosaIcebergClimbing.JPG|Rosa Iceberg Climbing, B.R.Cant, 1968 (Inghilterra) R-95 CL FL Image:RosaJuliaRenaissance.JPG|Rosa Julia Renaissance, Poulsen, 1996 (Danimarca) T5 ARB Image:RosaLDBraithwaite.JPG|Rosa L.D.Braithwaite, David Austin, 1988 (inghilterra) EN-B4 INGL Image:RosaNewChampagne.JPG|Rosa New Champagne, Williams, 2001 (USA) G-B2 HT Image:RosaSerenissima.JPG|Rosa Serenissima, Y.Takatori, 1980 (Giappone) R-76/R-81 LCL Image:RosaVirgo.jpg|Rosa Virgo, Mallerin, 1947 (Francia) H-F11 H.T. Image:RosaWaterloo.jpg|Rosa Waterloo, Lens, 1988 (Belgio) U ARB Image:Dorlobla3.jpg|Rosa Dorlobla Image:Rosa Aquarell.jpg| Rosa Aquarell File:Rosa Luciano del Bufalo Maresa del Bufalo Ibrido di Moschata 1.jpg| Rosa Luciano del Bufalo Image:Rosa Cerise Bouquet - Kordes-1958-Germania.jpg| Rosa Cerise Bouquet Image:Rosa Meijerem-Richardier 2006-Francia.jpg| Rosa Meijerem Image:Rosa Matangi.jpg| Rosa Matangi Image:Rosa Celsiana 1.jpg| Rosa Celsiana Image:Rosa Shrimp Hit 2.jpg| Rosa Shrimp Hit Image:Rosa Domenica.jpg| Rosa Domenica Image:Rosa Folle courtisane - Delbard 1988 Francia.jpg| Rosa Folle courtisane Image:Rosa Hobby.jpg| Rosa Hobby Image:Rosa Harisonii 1830 Ibrido R Foetida.jpg| Rosa Harisonii 1830 Ibrido R Foetida Image:Rosa Kenniamh-Kenny 2008-Irlanda.jpg| Rosa Kenniamh-Kenny Image:Rosa Medaglia d'oro Sarmentose.jpg| Rosa Medaglia d'oro Sarmentose Image:Rosa Peggy Rockfeller-B Williams 1992- USA.jpg| Rosa Peggy Rockfeller Image:Rosa Tequila-Meilland 2003 Francia.jpg| Rosa Tequila-Meilland Image:Rosa Saurada-Sauvageot 1998 Francia - .jpg| Rosa Saurada-Sauvageot המקור לערך באתר הוצבו קברות היהודים 1645 עד 1934, והאתר על מה שכונה "Ortaccio יהודי" (עם השם הזה מוזכר ניו הטופוגרפיה של רומא על ידי ג'ובאני בטיסטה נול של 1748 (הקברים הם על אבנטין יהודים הועברו מן טרסטוורה, שם חלק את אותו השם (השם נשאר גם לאחר העברת עלמין ריפה) ניתן ליהודים, על Portese פורטה האפיפיורי ארסנל, מחוץ לחומות. זה בכור Ortaccio לראות שוב) בית הקברות היהודי הועבר בשנת 1934 בבית הקברות של שדה Verano, והשטח נכבש על ידי "גנים מלחמה", ולאחר מכן לשכב בשקט. ב -1950 החליטה העירייה, בהסכמת הקהילה היהודית, להקים מחדש את גן הוורדים באזור הנוכחי. היעד הישן אולם, לא מחק: השבילים כי לחלק את הערוגות בתעשיית האוספים בתכנית מהווה את העיצוב של מנורה, הפמוט שבעה קנים, ואת שתי הכניסות הוצבו אסטלה עם לוחות הברית של משה הוא זוכר את יעד העבר שלו, שתכנן האדריכל אנג'לו די קסטרו. (באיטלקית) Vi fu collocato dal 1645 il cimitero ebraico fino al 1934, e il sito era per ciò detto "Ortaccio degli Ebrei"Con questo nome è menzionato nella Nuova Topografia di Roma di Giovanni Battista Nolli del 1748 (si Sull'Aventino il cimitero degli ebrei era stato trasferito da Trastevere, dove un terreno dallo stesso nome (nome che mantenne anche dopo il trasferimento del cimitero a Ripa) era stato concesso agli ebrei, presso l'Arsenale Pontificio a Porta Portese, fuori dalle mura. Per questo più antico Ortaccio si veda ancora . Il cimitero ebraico fu spostato nel 1934 in un settore del cimitero del Verano, e la zona fu occupata da "orti di guerra", per poi rimanere incolta. Nel 1950 il Comune, con l'accordo della Comunità ebraica decise di ricreare il roseto nell'area attuale. L'antica destinazione non fu però obliterata: i vialetti che dividono le aiuole nel settore delle collezioni formano in pianta il disegno di una menorah, il candelabro a sette braccia, e ai due ingressi venne posta una stele con le Tavole della Legge di Mosè che ne ricorda la passata destinazione, opera dell'architetto Angelo Di Castro. Vasi56bh.jpg|בית הקברות בשנת 1930 - מאז 1870 הותר הקמת מצבות Vas57asm.jpg|מפה משנת 1748 מראה היכן בית הקברות 4 - Ortaccio degli Ebrei and מידע נוסף: * במאה ה-18 היה באזור רק "there were only farms and Ortaccio degli Ebrei, the Jewish cemetery" (ראו צמונה לעיל). במקום משקים חקלאיים הוקמו בתי מגורים אבל ללא אלמנטים עירוניים. * The Jews of Rome had their cemetery near Porta Portese Antica; when Pope Urban VIII built the new walls of Trastevere the cemetery was expropriated because it stood on the path of the new fortifications; in 1645 the Jews were allowed to buy a piece of land on the northern slope of the Aventine, not far from the Ghetto, where in 1556 they had been forced to live. * In 1895 the Jewish Community was assigned a space inside Cimitero del Verano and eventually in 1934 the remains of those buried in Ortaccio degli Ebrei were relocated there. The whole area around Circus Maximus was redesigned and the old cemetery became a public rose-garden שריד מבית הקברות העתיק מטרנסטוורה צילום משריד בית הקברות היהודי העתיק - מימי הביניים ברומא - שהתגלה ברובע transtever - viale delle mura portuensi roma 20 thumb|333px|ימין| thumb|330px|Soprintendenza Archeologica di R|שמאל| * כתבה בית הקברות נמצא באזור שכונה : The Iudeorum operated from at least as early as the 13th or 14th century, when the Trastevere district was Rome’s main Jewish quarter. About three centuries later it was taken over by Rome’s Papal rulers and dismantled. האתר התגלה בעת שנעשו חפירות לשיפוץ The site was revealed during four years of excavations that were carried out during work to restructure a building, the Palazzo Leonori in Rome’s Trastevere district, to become the new headquarters of the Assicurazioni di Roma insurance company — the company moved into the building at the end of February. The excavations also uncovered remains of an ancient Roman tannery. * הכתבה בעיתון האיטלקי הבאה לקבורה של שלדי היהודים מימי הביניים בבית הקברות prima porta אתמול הובאו לקבורה בבית הקברות היהודי ברומא שרידי השלדים של יהודים מימי הביניים שנמצאו בחפירות ארכיאולוגיות במרכז רומא זה התרחש אתמול, בבית הקברות פרימה פורטה ברומא, קבורה של שרידי השלד מימי הביניים נמצא לאחרונה ב "קמפוס ludeorum" טרסטוורה במהלך החפירות. ב הקבורה, אמר הרב הראשי ריקרדו די סגני, סיפקה צוות מומחים מיוחד הגיע מישראל בשיתוף פעולה הדוק עם הקהילה היהודית, אשר אפשרה את שרידי השלד היו תחבורה אתה ונקבר בהקדם האפשרי וב ' שמירת ההלכה היהודית. דגש רב די סגנים, שדבריו הם דיווחו מפי השליח: "היו לנו את הכשרון בכדי להגשים למצווה חשובה אשר מלמדת את הכבוד רב את החיים ואת גוף האדם עד שהוא חזר והאבק שמהם הוא נלקח." È avvenuta ieri, al Cimitero di Prima Porta a Roma, la sepoltura dei resti scheletrici risalenti al Medio Evo ritrovati recentemente nel ‘Campus ludeorum’ di Trastevere durante alcuni scavi. Alla sepoltura, ha fatto sapere il rabbino capo Riccardo Di Segni, ha provveduto una squadra di esperti arrivata appositamente da Israele in stretta collaborazione con la Comunità ebraica, che ha permesso che i resti scheletrici venissero trasportarti e inumati nel più breve tempo possibile e nell’osservanza della Legge ebraica. Sottolinea il rav Di Segni, le cui parole sono riportate dal Messaggero: “Abbiamo avuto il merito di adempiere ad un importante precetto che insegna il grande rispetto dovuto alla vita e al corpo umano fino al suo ritorno alla polvere dalla quale è stato preso”. http://moked.it/blog/2017/04/05/orrore-siria-lo-sdegno-del-mondo/ כתבת עדכון thumb|ימין|335 px|מוסוליני חונך את הרחוב שעובר מעל בית הקברות שפונה לעתים קרובות אנו נוטים להתמקד בבתי קברות יהודיים במזרח אירופה שנהרסו על ידי הנאצים ו / או - כמו ב 'ל' ו 'או' ביאליסטוק 'או' פראג '- שנבנו בתקופת הקומוניזם שלאחר מלחמת העולם השנייה. אבל מאמר זה ב"טיימס "של ישראל מאת רוסלה טרקטין מציין שגם זה קרה במערב. ברומא, בית הקברות היהודי ההיסטורי נהרס בשנות ה -30 בפאשיזם וכעת הוא האתר של גן הוורדים של העיר. אבל, כפי שמציין הרב הראשי של העיר במאמר, האתר אינו "בית קברות יהודי לשעבר" - הוא עדיין מקיף אלפי קבורות. הרב הראשי של רומא, ריקרדו די סגני, הסביר בראיון לעיתון היהודי האיטלקי "פג'ין אברייצ'ה" כי "גן הוורדים עדיין חייב להיחשב לבית עלמין יהודי, על כל ההשלכות הכרוכות בכך". משמעות הדבר היא, למשל, כי כהנים - יהודים היורדים ממשפחות הכהונה - אינם יכולים לבקר באתר, בדיוק כפי שאסור להם להיכנס לבתי קברות רגילים (למעט מעט מאוד יוצאים מן הכלל). We often tend to focus on Jewish cemeteries in eastern Europe that were destroyed by the Nazis and/or — as in L’viv or Bialystok or Prague — built over during the post-World War II communist era. But this article in Times of Israel by Rosella Tercatin points out that this happened too in the west. In Rome, the historic Jewish cemetery was destroyed in the 1930s under fascism and is now the site of the city’s Rose Garden. But, as the city’s chief rabbi points out in the article, the site is not a “former Jewish cemetery” — it still encompasses thousands of burials. The chief rabbi of Rome, Riccardo Di Segni, explained in an interview to the Italian Jewish paper Pagine Ebraiche that “the Rose Garden must still be considered a Jewish cemetery, with all the consequences that entails.” This means, for instance, that kohanim — Jews descending from families of the priestly class — cannot visit the site, just as they are prohibited from entering regular cemeteries (with very few exceptions). The area, overlooking the Circus Maximus, became a Jewish cemetery in the 17th century when Rome’s papal ruler, Pope Innocent X, granted permission to the Jewish community to purchase the land for that purpose. In 1934, the governorship of Rome expropriated the land in order to build a new road, the Via Del Circo Massimo. The Jewish community tried to resist, but ultimately their leaders could not avoid making a deal with the governorship, who promised to build a Jewish school and ensure that all the bodies resting there would be carefully moved to a new cemetery. At that time, Italy was already under the regime of fascist dictator Benito Mussolini. The new road was supposed to be ready for a parade to celebrate the 12th anniversary of the notorious March of Rome, the insurrection by which Mussolini came to power in October 1922. “In order to meet the deadline, the building firm insisted on performing the exhumation also on Saturdays and Jewish holidays, when the Jewish supervisors who were promised the opportunity to monitor the process could not be present,” guide Salvatore Ianni says. “Therefore, thousands of corpses were moved, but thousands are still buried here, both under the Rose Garden and the road,” he adds. Only a small monument recalls the history of the site * המקור הערות שוליים ראו גם * Giardino delle Rose di Firenze - בירידה מכיכר מיכאל אנגלו בפירנצה * Roseto botanico Carla Fineschi - נמצא ליד העיר Arezzo - כולל את אחד האוספים הגדולים של ורדים כ-6,000. קישורים חיצוניים *Il Roseto di Roma Capitale nelle pagine del sito di Roma Capitale *Le rose botaniche e le rose antiche nel Roseto di Roma Capitale articolo di A.Santelli sul sito TraFioriePiante. קטגוריה:אתרים יהודיים ברומא קטגוריה:ורדיים קטגוריה:בתי קברות יהודיים באיטליה קטגוריה:איטליה - גנים בוטניים